Never Too Late
by Tiva Shaye
Summary: "The question of death is not what happens after passing, it is instead whether we choose to live or choose to die. " Spencer Hastings chose that living was too much, but was she able to sever all ties to this world or will other forces pull her right back? Sequel to "We Need Each Other."
1. To Be Or Not To Be

_**To Be Or Not To Be**_

When babies first learn about death, parents say that death is when you no longer see the people on this Earth. As the child matures, a parent might amend that statement to say that death is when your heart stops beating. Later on, the parents would come to say that death is the time God takes you into his home; it is when God welcomes you into Heaven. And some time later, the child themself will find their own way to explain death, whether it be strictly factual or deeply religious. Death is questioned year after year as people grow and develop their own opinions about what happens to a person when they die, yet the true question regarding death lies not in the act of passing but in journey that is life. Hamlet brought attention to this vital inquiry by saying:

_To be, or not to be: that is the question:__  
__Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer__  
__The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune__  
__Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,__  
__And by opposing end them?—To die,—to sleep,—__  
__No more; and by a sleep to say we end__  
__The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks__  
__That flesh is heir to,—'tis a consummation__  
__Devoutly to be wish'd. To die,—to sleep;—__  
__To sleep: perchance to dream:—ay, there's the rub;__  
__For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,__  
__When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,__  
__Must give us pause: there's the respect__  
__That makes calamity of so long life;__  
__For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,__  
__The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,__  
__The pangs of despis'd love, the law's delay,__  
__The insolence of office, and the spurns__  
__That patient merit of the unworthy takes,__  
__When he himself might his quietus make__  
__With a bare bodkin? Who would these fardels bear,__  
__To grunt and sweat under a weary life,__  
__But that the dread of something after death,—__  
__The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn__  
__No traveller returns,—puzzles the will,__  
__And makes us rather bear those ills we have__  
__Than fly to others that we know not of?__  
__Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;__  
__And thus the native hue of resolution__  
__Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought;__  
__And enterprises of great pith and moment,__  
__With this regard, their currents turn awry,__  
__And lose the name of action._

The question of death is not what happens after passing, it is instead whether we choose to live or choose to die. Life is full of struggles and endless burdens, so Hamlet questions why people do not take their own lives. The only answer Hamlet can seem to come to terms with is that people fear death for they fear the unknown; in other words, people carry on through life due to the notion that what is hidden may be far worse when it is found. Death brings the demons of ambiguity and terror, for since the beginning of time the unknown has been engrained in children's mind as lethal, uncharted waters. However, for Spencer Jill Hastings, that was not the case.

Spencer saw what Hamlet saw, only she decided to go against her fear of death, taking a step both courageous and malicious, one of intense self-hatred and one of immense release. She could no longer see the light, the good in people, or the opportunities the world had to offer; instead she saw the cruelty, the insanity, and the utter wickedness that is known as life. Spencer lost touch with all sense of self-preservation and had finally succumbed to the enticing nature of death, the momentous act of moving on from this world. The same hands that fed her, clothed her, and cared for her, dismembered the young woman's life piece by piece. Spencer was dead and for what reason? No one knew.

* * *

Sitting. Standing. Watching. Crying. Toby had done all of these things in a sickening, cyclic process. One day turned into two, which turned to three, which melded into four. Then five, six, and seven, or at least that was how long Toby managed to keep track. Morning would meet night and night would morning but all he could see was a blinding black and all he heard was the sound of a door opening when the Emily, Aria, and Hanna came to check on him. His world was dark without _her_, everything was dark without _her_.

_Why her? Why did I not see this coming? How dare I say that I love her yet fail to recognize the signs? _The week was drawing to a close and as Toby tried desperately to sleep, to escape the pain, all he could do was sit and wonder how he had missed it all. How one second he was happily in love and the next his love was dead. _If only I had been there. If only I had helped her. If only she was alive. If only I could make it up to her._ Toby's thoughts ran together in one terribly horrific stream of consciousness until at last, someone tapped on his slouching shoulder, rubbing the same light blue t-shirt he had been wearing when he found Spencer on the cold and unforgiving bathroom floor.

"Toby," Emily whispered, tears streaming down her tanned skin. "They've made their decision." Toby barely nodded, not a single word leaving his chapped lips. "They want to do it tonight. They say that they cannot wait any longer," Emily tried to bite back a wail but failed miserably, to which Toby collected her in his arms. They sat on the uncomfortable, tattered blue chair for what seemed to be hours, expressing their pain in the only way they knew how. Emily sat on Toby's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his broad shoulder, as Toby gently laid kisses to the top of her head.

"It is time to say your goodbyes," a balding pastor spoke solemnly, effectively drawing the two out of their embrace. Emily took a moment to gather herself before leaving to give Toby space- she knew he would need to be alone for this. "Would you like me to say a few words?"

"Please."

At his request, the pastor removed his worn bible from the hollows of his billowing white robe and began with a scripture he found particularly comforting when faced with death. "For since we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so, through Jesus, God will bring with him those who have fallen asleep. For this we declare to you by a word from the Lord, that we who are alive, who are left until the coming of the Lord, will not precede those who have fallen asleep. For the Lord himself will descend from heaven with a cry of command, with the voice of an archangel, and with the sound of the trumpet of God. And the dead in Christ will rise first. Then we who are alive, who are left, will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air, and so we will always be with the Lord," he paused, briefly looking up from his reading when he became aware that his words offered no solace for the young man. "Spencer Hastings was a lovely woman, friend, daughter, and lover. She will forever be missed by those who live in her wake and will forever be remembered by those who live in her memory. God bless her soul and help the ones who face grief and sorrow overcome her absence. Let them find peace and solace within God when all hope is lost. Amen."

"Amen," Toby's crystal orbs shed a tear as his calloused hands reached to grab Spencer's ghostly white hand, his head buried into her stagnant chest. He could have sworn that he felt her twitch beneath his arms but Toby had long given up on unrequited hope. The pastor, thankfully attuned to reading people, took that as his cue to give the two some privacy. Several long breaths passed between the time the pastor left and the time Toby spoke again, yet he did not seem to care. He needed every last minute he had with the love of his life- his soul mate. "I know that you probably can't hear me anymore but I want you to know," tears threatened to fall and Toby swallowed his mangled sob, "that I love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you." Toby cringed at the finality of his words before placing a kiss to Spencer's cold, unmoving lips for the last time. And he couldn't help but think that when one door closed, another one was supposed to open. Only this time, once the door closed, it was sealed and padlocked for good measure. Toby couldn't bear the thought of living without her, living in place of her.

In the final minutes of the night, Toby pled his love to awaken and live again. He cried and he listened; he planted soft kisses on her hand and forehead. She would forever be the love of his life- Toby could not see him ever falling for another person again. There was only one girl for him and she was no longer living.

"Toby, where's Sophie?"

Toby desolately began to mumble his response before he realized that no one was in the room to ask the question. His head flipped around, turning to face the person donning the pale pink Johnny. The disbelief that colored his features soon became clouded with an air of befuddlement. "Who's Sophie? We don't know anyone by that name."


	2. Fabricated

_**Fabricated**_

"_Toby, where's Sophie?" _

_Toby desolately began to mumble his response before he realized that no one was in the room to ask the question. His head flipped around, turning to face the person donning the pale pink Johnny. The disbelief that colored his features soon became clouded with an air of befuddlement. "Who's Sophie? We don't know anyone by that name."_

Before another word could be spoken, a team of three nurses pushed their way into the room, shocked but well prepared. The shorter nurse with flaming red hair gently moved Toby's hand as she carefully took Spencer's arm, expertly searching for an appropriate vein to insert her needle. Within moments, the needle was inserted and the nurse quickly moved to add a fresh IV bag to the patient's intravenous infusion pole, Toby quietly murmuring reassuring words to Spencer as she looked up in both fear and pain. The other two nurses, who both looked to be well into their fifties, wrote down Spencer's vital signs as they measured her heartbeat, temperature, and blood pressure. "Miss, please calm down. Your blood pressure is through the roof," the oldest of the women spoke as she tucked Spencer's hair behind her ear.

"Calm down? What's going on?" Spencer spoke hurriedly and to that the woman looked at Spencer with pity, knowing how difficult this was for her. Spencer hated the looks she was receiving from all of the nurses, the look of sadness and remorse, but she knew better than to express those feelings. They were only trying to help. Toby seemed to catch her thought process however and before another word could be spoken, Toby whispered something to the three nurses, all three responding with a fervent nod. "That is all we need for now," the nurse spoke again, her silvery hair whipping around as she turned to face Spencer. "We'll leave you two alone." And in a flash, the women were gone as quickly as they came.

For nearly an hour, Spencer was silent yet Toby remained in his place, firmly seated next to her bed, grasping her hand tightly, as if to ask her to hold on. He knew that she needed time to process things and that talking would do no good if she was scared and feeling helpless. So he sat, gently rubbing his fingers over hers, and waited for her to make the first move.

While he did so, Spencer took her time to become acquainted with her dimly lit surroundings, first taking in the fact that the sky was dark and the moon was out, something that was showcased clearly through her wall of floor to ceiling windows. Taking a few deep breaths, Spencer turned her head, an intense jolt of pain stabbing her chest as she did so, her eyes finally scanning over the rest of her room. There were two tattered, blue chairs with faint patterned shapes, the one Toby was sitting in and the one near a light round wooden coffee table. Seeing that the chair was angled to face the seating area, Spencer assumed that Toby had dragged the other one to her bedside. The pale pink walls were barely visible with the little light the bedside lamp had offered yet Spencer knew it was there for she knew where she was. She knew she was in Rosewood Medical Center, anyone could gather that from the stream of nurses, the IV, and the heart monitor. However, something was different about the sterile hospital room- something was not right. The place looked…lived in. There was a bag of clothes on the round table that looked unopened and food on the rolling over-the-bed hospital tray. Pictures and cards lined her nightstand and flowers were placed along the windows, their sweet aroma overpowering her sensitive nostrils.

And then there was Toby. The bags under his eyes suggested that he had not slept in days, possibly many more. His chin held light brown stubble that was clearly more than a mere five o'clock shadow. Toby's clothes were rumpled and wrinkled; his hands were tapping anxiously along his thigh, and his eyes looked dark, almost black. "Toby," Spencer jumped at the sound of her own raspy voice, as did Toby, before collecting herself once more. His eyes bore hopefully into her hers, never moving his stare for he felt as if she might disappear.

"Spencer," Toby tried to maintain his composure.

"How long have I been here?"

"This is the seventh day, well eighth morning to be precise," Toby whispered, tears threatening to fall. Spencer's nose scrunched up in confusion, all her fears bubbling up inside of her aching stomach. "I thought I was going to lose you," he finished.

Spencer simply looked at him for more, but when he said nothing she was forced to push the matter. "If I'm here, and you're here, where is Sophie?"

Toby, still not comprehending who Spencer was talking about, continued their conversation from earlier. "Spencer," Toby grabbed her other hand and held both in his own, "there is no one here named Sophie." At the look of utter fear on her face, Toby had to ask: "Who is Sophie?" To that, Spencer removed one of her lightly bruised hands from Toby's grasp and ran her palm over her open lips. Toby gathered her into his arms as she began sobbing desperately into his shoulder, effectively drawing Toby out of his thoughts. He sat and held her as she cried as he shed the tears too, silently shunning himself for not being strong enough for her. And with that notion, Toby wiped his tears and held them inside as he caressed his girlfriend's trembling body.

Also swiping at her ever present tears, Spencer tilted her chin in order to allow her gaze to meet Toby's. "Our daughter." Toby's look of complete surprise did not go unnoticed by the young detective but she chose not to question it. _He has to know who I'm talking about. He was with her at the amusement park…He found me. He was with his daughter. Wasn't he?"_

"Spencer, we don't have a daughter," Toby was uneasy; he knew not whether to call the doctor or merely hold her in his arms seeing that she obviously remembered a life that was not her own.

"Yes we do," Spencer pulled back from her place on his chest and shrugged away his hands. "How can you forget?" Then a thought came over her; what if this was some cruel joke, a joke made when she was at her most vulnerable. "Don't lie to me!" Toby flinched at the icy sting of Spencer's words. "Where is she?" she shouted.

Seemingly at a loss for words, Toby attempted to let his eyes do the talking, he hoped to show that his words were sincere, however he did not get the chance for Spencer had already turned her back on him and seemingly the world as well. "I- I'm not lying," he stuttered quietly. "We don't have a daughter; you've never been pregnant; and we only had sex for the first time six months ago…there isn't even the possibility of you having a child in that amount of time."

Spencer saw the hurt in his eyes and corrected her tone. "How could that be?" Spencer flung herself at Toby, burying her head into his neck. "Why don't I understand?" she cried out, hating how out of it she really was.

"That would be part of your coma," a man in his late thirties walked into the room, a clipboard in hand. "Hello Spencer; I'm Dr. Mintz and I'll be taking care of you." He extended his hand and since Spencer would not budge, Toby shook the man's hand.

"What happened to Dr. Celli?" Toby questioned while running his fingers through Spencer's tangled tresses.

"Dr. Celli is Spencer's medical doctor. I am her psychiatrist."

"At two in the morning?" Toby felt the need to ask.

"When duty calls," the man laughed. "Sorry it took me a while; I do not live too close."

"No problem," Toby smiled, happy that Spencer was being taken care of. Spencer nodded along, feeling relieved that Toby was doing all of the work for her when she was in no mood to talk.

"Anyway, I heard the last bit of your conversation and I felt the need to step in. I have to ask Miss Hastings a few questions," Dr. Mintz hinted for Toby to step aside but he did no such thing. He was not leaving Spencer's side.

"He can stay," Spencer stated, holding him tightly, also wanting to be near his warm embrace when all things went to hell. Nodding his head, Dr. Mintz pulled up another chair and looked directly at Spencer, silently telling her that she had to answer the questions.

"So Spencer, let's get down to business," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen as he began his questioning. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one," Spencer stated confidently until she felt Toby's hands tighten around her.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"I heard you say that you had a daughter…What's her name?"

"Sophie," Spencer whispered. "Where is Sophie," she repeated for the hundredth time since she woke up. Toby looked on helplessly as he saw Spencer close into herself once more, the way she had always done. No matter how hard he tried she always seemed to try to shut him out. He decided that there would be no such thing in the future; he promised to always be there for her. That promise started now.

The doctor decided to take a bit of a different approach; he needed answers to her questions as well as to his. "I don't know. Where was Sophie last?" Toby's eyebrows drew together and he sat up a little bit straighter, trying to figure out what game Dr. Mintz was playing; surely there was a logical explanation.

"She was at the amusement park with Toby. They were there for most of the day. I was with Aria…sort of," Spencer attempted to explain.

"And why was she with Toby? Is he her father?" Spencer nodded slightly as she waited for someone to finally tell her what was going on.

"Are you going to help me? I shouldn't be answering pointless questions when something bigger is at stake," her voice was viscous yet Dr. Mintz did not seem to mind or if he did, he pretended not to hear.

"Spencer, I believe that you are mistaken. You are nineteen years old, single, and have no child," he replied solemnly.

"That…that can't be true."

"From what I have gathered from your boyfriend, family, and friends is that your life is not what you seem to remember. Sometimes, after a coma, patients who are high functioning, or in other words show no motor or cognition issues, develop a memory deficit other than amnesia. I am afraid that further testing will show that there has been damage to the frontal lobe of your brain. I am sorry to tell you that you have a condition known as confabulation."

Gauging the couple's reactions, Dr. Mintz noticed that Toby looked a little frazzled, he was relatively positive that Toby did not know the severity of his statement. Spencer on the other hand looked painfully aware of her own reality. "So the memories I have been recalling are false?" Spencer looked up with tears brimming her brown irises.

"What is going on?" Toby tried to get on the same page. He knew that something was wrong with Spencer's memory but what was another question entirely.

"Spencer suffers from confabulation, or in other words, Spencer's frontal lobe is having difficulty transmitting memories throughout her brain." When Toby only tilted his head, Dr. Mintz continued. "Spencer is remembering fabricated memories with only pieces of the true memories scattered throughout."

Spencer, ever impatient, decided to cut in. "It means that I don't know what real and what's not anymore." And with that, she completely shut down.

_**Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, or favorited this story! It means a lot that you are reading the sequel. The next chapter will give more information concerning Spencer's confabulation and coma.**_


	3. Crossing the Rubicon

_**Crossing the Rubicon**_

For once the nurses picked the perfect time to bombard Spencer with questions. Just as she was closing in on herself, her own haunting words clouding her head, the same redheaded nurse from earlier made her presence known. "I'm terribly sorry, but Spencer's IV drip needs to be refilled," she stuttered, clearly more than a little nervous; Toby noting that earlier the woman had said that this was her first week on the job. Taking that as their cue, Tony and Dr. Mintz politely exited the occupied hospital room for Spencer had made it very apparent that she needed some time alone with her thoughts. And quite frankly, Toby needed to find out what exactly the doctor had been talking about- after all, what help would he be if he didn't have a clue? _I have to protect her. _Toby became lost in his thoughts. _No, I need to protect her. I already let her go once- it won't happen again. What was I thinking? Why didn't I notice? This is all my fault…all my fault…all my-"_

"Toby, I was wondering if you had any questions. Toby?" Dr. Mintz, repeated, drawing out the four letters, waving a hand in front of the young man's face. When the doctor realized that the glazed over look Toby had been sporting washed away, he knew it was time to start explaining. "I understand that since you were present in the therapy session that Spencer has allowed you access to her medical records. I will be more than happy to explain my findings to you. It is quite a lot to take in all alone. Why don't you join me for a coffee?" In response, Toby numbly shook this head in a silent acceptance, following behind the kind psychiatrist.

* * *

"You had a lot of people worried you know," the nurse, who Spencer had come to recognize as Margaret, spoke softly. Spencer sat still for a while, trying to take everything in from both the conversation and the startling news from her doctor, rubbing her arms self-consciously. "Especially that boyfriend of yours," Maggie wagged her eyebrow playfully. "He never left your side." Spencer looked up to see Margaret smiling. "I can see how much he loves you."

"Yeah. He's the best," Spencer sighed, "But sometimes it's just too much."

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked carefully, not wanting to further upset her patient. Usually Spencer would try to avoid such questions, ones so direct and revealing, but for some reason or another, Spencer felt comforted by the nurse's presence and so she broke her own rule: she spoke from the heart.

"I don't deserve it," Spencer whispered, a hint of hysteria in her voice. "After all I've done, all the crap I've put him through, all the lies, all the secrets…I just don't deserve him." Spencer was on the verge of tears now but she had vowed not to break again- not in front of a stranger who only knew her through the chart clutched in her petite hands. Yet Margaret had other plans. Sitting next to Spencer gingerly, she lightly tugged the black and blue hands of her patient and grasped them in her own. It was a wonder how different they were. Hers were polished and pristine while Spencer's were weak and bruised, but somehow both had a familiarity that only a troubling past could bring. A familiarity that could only be found if one had gone through the same thing.

"We accept the love we think we deserve."

* * *

And after a few short minutes, Toby was sitting across from Dr. Mintz in the dim light of the cafeteria, an eerie silence beginning to consume the both of them. The cafeteria was far from occupied and the small, lopsided table at which the pair sat was teetering back and forth as each readjusted their weight, trying to reach some level of comfort. Seeing that no such thing would be happening anytime soon, Toby leaned back in his chair, defeated.

"It wasn't your fault," came the smooth voice of Dr. Mintz.

"Yes. Yes it was my fault. I should have been there," Toby shook his head defiantly.

"The entire nature of mental illnesses is the patient's unwillingness to share. Their undying will to secrecy. Their endless attempts to hide in the shadows and stay out of the light. You. Could. Not. Have. Known."

"But I should have. I should have been there. I promised to always be there for her and when she needed me most I wasn't by her side," he confessed. "She could have died," he choked out, barely registering the quivering note in his voice. "She could have died."

"Yes, she could have but for some reason she survived. Something pulled her through. Some force pulled her through. Whether you believe it to be God, love, or the work of miracles, something gave her the power to keep living. You, my boy, must dwell on that. Not what could have been, but what has become." Toby took that moment to gaze into the eyes of the man not more than ten years older than himself, to be met with the fierce look of determination and the years of wisdom residing there. And in that moment, Toby knew that no matter what, he would forevermore be there for Spencer; now was not the time to give up on hope.

* * *

"You have put yourself through hurdles and punished yourself for what you could not change; don't let now be the moment that you choose that you are undeserving of his love. Do not let this be deemed another failure; this is not some hoop that you have to jump through. Toby cares for you, maybe even more than you care for yourself. Let his love act as your crutches until you can stand on your own two feet again." Margaret finished her speech, gently squeezing Spencer's hand, as she rose to her feet once more. She began to walk out, attempting to leave Spencer to her thoughts, when she heard a small voice come from the weeping body behind her.

"How do you know?" Spencer asked softly.

"Because many years ago, I too had gone through this. Maybe one day, I'll tell you about it; maybe when you can tell me yours. Your story that is." She left, without another word, without another glance, without even turning her back. She knew what Spencer needed and time alone was one of the first steps in her recovery.

* * *

"What does she have doc?" Toby finally formed the question he had been meaning to ask for quite some time.

"Spencer was in a coma for almost seven days and a lot can happen during that time. A coma is the brain's way of dealing with something so traumatic and severe that the body almost shuts down. In Spencer's case, she was dealing with the effects of a suicide attempt. Not only did she lose a significant amount of blood, but she died on the table." Hearing Toby let out a whimper, Dr. Mintz paused his speech to give a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Her brain is suffering from amnesia and damage to the frontal lobe. This means that Spencer's memories are jarred and only pieces of the memories she relives are true."

"What do you mean about pieces of her memory being true?" Toby was still confused and was not exactly fond of where this conversation was headed.

"It means that during her coma, Spencer's brain tried to sort through her memories and in doing so, many memories are hidden within a life that has been imagined," Dr. Mintz elaborated.

"So Sophie, the amusement park, and everything Spencer has been saying is a lie?" Toby attempted to clarify.

"Not a lie, a fabrication. Spencer truly believes that what she is saying is the truth; she remembers the life she lived during the coma. The confabulation I'm afraid is making her recall those memories opposed to the ones made in reality."

"So the memories are buried in there somewhere, underneath it all?" Toby asked, well hoped, desperately.

"In time, in time, she may regain her memory. The best thing to do is to listen to her stories and point out the truth in it for every story has some semblance of truth," Dr. Mintz suggested. "Everything that happened during the coma was linked to an event in her life. Her memories are only fabricated, only veiled by the falsities her frontal lobe suggests. She still remembers the truth, somewhere, somehow. You just have to help her find it."

And from that day forward, Toby vowed to do just that.


	4. Wake

_**Wake**_

"Hey Toby," Spencer waved as he reentered her room.

"Hi Spencer," Toby mustered, trying to keep their interactions as normal as possible. He wouldn't be of any help if he made her memory loss seem like a big deal. Knowing Spencer, Toby was relatively positive that she was embarrassed and attempting to keep up a brave front. "Feeling okay?"

What a loaded question…Spencer was not sure exactly if she could consider herself to be okay, yet she could not think of another word to use. Well no, she actually came up with around fifty other words, all ranging from horrible to petrified to furious but she wrote them off because that would make her seem weak- an imperfection of sorts. Deciding on a simple nod, Spencer watched as Toby took the vacant seat beside her bed, the same one he had taken up residence in earlier.

Grabbing Spencer's shaking hands and being careful of the IV placed at her wrist, Toby formed his next words very carefully. "You know no one expects you to be." Toby breathed in deeply before continuing, making sure to look into Spencer's eyes. "I know this is hard for you-" Spencer began to interject and deny the truth but Toby had anticipated this. Yes things needed to be normal for Spencer but this conversation had to be said. "And I know that you don't want to talk about it. I know you want to pretend that everything's fine and I'll let you have that time…for now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." To seal the deal, Toby leaned in to press a tender kiss to Spencer's lips. A few seconds later, Toby sensed that she was not going to return the gesture and therefore reluctantly let her go and looked away, suddenly self-conscious.

Spencer looked away as well, choosing to not voice her concerns about their relationship. She was still so confused and was not sure whether she was ready to be in a relationship with him. After all, the last thing she remembered was having a distinct overwhelming desire to break up with him. _Is that even a true memory? Do I even know where we stand? We are obviously together but how together are we? _After several long, awkward moments, Spencer finally decided to end the conversation, well at least for the night. "You know," Toby looked up at Spencer's timid words. "I'm actually pretty tired. I'm going to rest for a while."

"Oh, go ahead. It's been a long day," Toby forced a smile at her words. He was not used to things being so strained between them. He wanted the Spencer back who loved to cuddle, to talk, who was free to speak her mind. He missed the Spencer he first met; he missed the Spencer who was always so sure of herself. These three years have changed her and although he loved her regardless, he couldn't help but wish for her to be able to regain some of herself- her true self. Then, before another word could be spoken, Spencer turned on her side, her back to Toby, and tried to will herself back into the quiet recesses of her mind.

"Are you staying?" Spencer squeaked after five long minutes, feeling uncomfortable being watched but then again also afraid of Toby leaving. Her heart wanted the comfort of his presence that somehow only he provided yet her mind could not accept those feelings. She didn't know what it was but something made her want to run away from him. Spencer was sure that something had to have happened to trigger her to dream about leaving him.

Toby froze at the question, desperately hoping to come up with the right answer. He hadn't left the hospital in the full week that Spencer had been admitted and didn't really want to leave her now. He just kept imagining that if he left her side it would all become nothing more than a dream. "What would you like for me to do?" Toby spoke as braced himself for the answer.

Considering this, Spencer covered her face with her hands, blocking the tears from cascading down her pale face. "I want you to go."

* * *

_"Hey, be careful Soph. No running on the stairs! You can trip and-" Before Spencer could finish her sentence, she was running, her breath caught in her throat. Desperately trying to reach Sophie in time before she fell all the way down the steps, Spencer went down on her knees and lunged for her child. Unfortunately, Sophie had taken a nasty tumble and even though she landed safely in Spencer's arms, she still would have quite the bruising tomorrow. "Sophie, no running on the stairs. You scared mommy. Are you okay?" Spencer rambled as she assessed her daughter's petite body._

**…**

_"Sweetheart what is it?" Spencer pressed. When Sophie opened her mouth to respond, she began to get sick all over her clothes and the table. The vomiting wouldn't stop and Spencer was up on her feet in an instant trying to help her daughter. "I have to get her to the doctor's Toby." Spencer had scooped her very ill child into her arms when she noticed that Sophie had stopped emptying the contents of her stomach. A moment of relief washed over the two adults until Sophie became limp in Spencer's arms. Looking down, Spencer saw her daughter slip off into a sleep that no shaking would awaken her from…_

**…**

"_Sophie has been diagnosed with a severe concussion. She-"_

"_Will she be okay?" Spencer rushed out, anxiety tearing her at the seams._

"_I'm sorry but we don't know yet," the nurse replied solemnly. "Her pulse is dropping so we are monitoring her closely with an electrocardiograph. She's in ICU for this reason. We have her on oxygen and are running some more tests." The nurse, whose name tag read Cara, took a deep breath before beginning her more troubling news. "We'll have to take drastic measures if her heart fails to resume the proper pulse rate."_

**…**

_Spencer could hardly count the strands in the web she had created. Her forearms were thickly coated with a crystalline pattern that would look dazzling in white, however hers was red. The lattice trailing up her arm would stand strong in the privacy of her clothes, but melted when it reached open air. Open air was the time for rain, a red rain drizzling down from her wrist, onto her fingertips, and into the hospital bathroom sink. This had been the routine for the last seven days: wake up next to Sophie, hear from her from the doctors, fix her hair and clothes, put on a brave face, release the pain, and repeat._

**...**

_"Eww! Sticky-icky!" Sophie exclaimed, running over to Toby with red fingertips.__No, no, no, please no.__Reacting immediately, Toby reached under the door and fidgeted with the lock, carefully sliding it open. Spencer heard the noise and buried her head even deeper into her lap as she drew her legs up into her chest. She wanted nothing more than to disappear, but knowing that as luck would have it she wouldn't, she simply tried to hide within herself._

**…**

"Spencer, Spencer! Wake up," Toby shook his girlfriend, trying to wake her from her nightmare. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her face was contorted with pain. Even more, Spencer kept muttering to herself and trying to scrape her nails down her deeply bruised body. After a few minutes of watching Spencer in pure horror and not being able to save her from her nightmares, Toby had to come up with a new course of action. Getting up from his chair and sliding it backwards, not once caring about the noise, Toby climbed onto the pink and white hospital bed. He re-positioned his body beside Spencer's and held her against his strong chest.

This would be a long road, that was clear, but Toby was sure that he was not going to let her push him away. She had told him to leave but luckily he only went to grab another cup of what the hospital claimed was coffee when it was more attuned to unfiltered water, and came back into her dark room to find her already sound asleep. For the next few hours, Toby ignored the sun rising and instead focused his eyes on the love of his life who had somehow managed to defeat all odds and survive. So of course, Toby immediately noticed Spencer's change from peaceful to terrified and set off to bring her back into reality. But for now, if reality was not in store for Spencer quite yet, then he would have to settle for comforting her in her fantasy world. He would sit until she woke up and even then, he would stay with her if she wanted him to. And for that reason, he began humming a lullaby to a song his mother had once sung to him when he couldn't sleep, wishing that if only for a moment, Spencer would find shelter in his arms as she had once found in his heart.

**Sorry for the delay! I felt that it was necessary to see both Spencer and Toby's state of mind in terms of life itself and their relationship. Thanks for all of my followers and please review!**

_Alyssa- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you are more interested in the story now and I promise that Sophie will not be completely gone from this story. She will still make her appearance whether it be in memories or discussions. And I will definitely consider your idea for the epilogue or sequel!_


	5. Walk Beside Me

_**Walk Beside Me**_

Toby understood that things would be difficult for Spencer; Spencer had a long recovery ahead of her both mentally and physically. Her body was weak and trying to mend and at the same time her mind was trying to move past the stage of denial, into a state of mind that fostered growth and an overall sense of wellbeing. And yet, at the same time, Toby could not wrap his head around the severity of her ailments. He could try and put himself in her shoes however he had an inkling that you could never truly understand unless you had gone through the same thing. He accepted that and still, he held on for another day, one where he would guide her through the motions every step of the way. Yes, his dream was improbable but noble; Toby wanted to care for Spencer and shield her from danger. That was why, when Toby found her lying on her bedroom floor, covered in her own blood, Toby had blamed himself for missing the signs. She was his responsibility, his love, his to protect, and somehow he had let this slip through the cracks. _Why? Why her? Why did this have to happen? Why does she have to go through this? Why do we have to go through this? _Toby could not put an end to the steady stream of questions parading throughout his troubled head.

Finally stirring in her restless sleep, Spencer opened her eyes to see her boyfriend staring with such intensity that his gaze could burn a hole in the wall. He was looking off into space, muttering slightly under his breath, yet nevertheless running his calloused fingers through Spencer's silky tresses. "Toby, what's wrong?"

Brought out of his never ending spiral of guilt and shame, Toby turned to face the love of his life, giving her a small half smile as he did so. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, caressing her cheek lightly. "Nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind lately," he answered, careful not to reveal the severity of his negative thinking. He did not want to drag her down anymore; he felt that he must have played a part in her ultimate destruction, her life changing decision.

"You know Toby, I can tell when you're lying," Spencer giggled with her eyes half shut. "Trust me: I've had a lot of practice," she sighed dejectedly as she recalled the moments of her life she wished she could just take back. She wished, for one, that she did not have the experience of lying and of being a human lie detector. She wished, in addition to this, that she had not lived the majority of her life spinning webs and becoming trapped in her own lies, so far that she had ended up in this very hospital bed.

Toby was grateful that she was being so receptive to his comfort when she had shooed him out earlier that very morning, however only time would tell if her attitude would last. After all, she was still barely awake and had not fully recognized his presence. "I'm just worried about you," Toby summed up his emotions in a small phrase, gauging her reaction, having to tread on water to stay clear of the 'no go' zones as he called them. Toby wasn't quite sure what would set her off, what was acceptable to say, and what would make things worse, and he surely didn't want her to second guess his ability to comfort her. He wasn't there for her when the 'incident' went down but he refused to leave her side in the aftermath of it all.

"You shouldn't worry about me," Spencer said as she shook her way out of his warm and protective embrace.

With a look of pure astonishment, Toby made contact with Spencer's eyes. "And why might that be?"

Spencer looked away, avoiding his gaze, not wanting to open the portals of her soul to him. She knew in her heart that she loved him but she also knew that something was making her dread being with him. Spencer knew her memories were far from the truth but they still held some integrity. The doctor had said that the fabricated events she recalled were fragments of the truth; she just had to pick out the pieces. It was almost as if in her dream, she had feared Toby or her relationship with him; why, she was not sure, but she clearly was being forewarned. Maybe her and Toby just weren't meant to be. But how could she say goodbye if he wouldn't let her go? How could she say farewell if Toby only seemed to have good intentions? Even worse, how could she explain that she didn't deserve anyone's love, especially his? The answer was that she could not, would not, voice her fears. Spencer would not come out in the open with her insecurities for that in itself was a cry for help, something she did not want or feel like she needed.

"Spencer…Spencer look at me." When Spencer continued to stare off into space, Toby gently turned her cheek with two fingers before slowly lifting up her chin. There were tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back and a look of defeat shadowing her delicate features and still Toby had never felt more in love than he had on that moment. He drew her into a hug and for what seemed like hours, the two sat and used each other's comfort to support themselves, to find strength once more. "You are worth it," Toby whispered, his breath tickling the base of Spencer's neck as he leaned down to press a kiss to her collarbone. "Believe me when I say that. You. Are. Worth. Everything. To. Me." And each word was punctuated with an open mouthed kiss soft enough to make Spencer release the tears she had been holding back.

"Please don't," she sobbed. "Don't make me love you. I don't deserve it. Not after everything. Not after everything I've done and said, everything I haven't done and haven't said. Please Toby; don't make this harder on me." To that, Toby let loose a tear himself however he never backed down; he stood his ground. Toby knew that he could not fix the world for Spencer but he would damn well do everything in his power to make it easier. George Fox once said "Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend forever." Toby knew that if things were to get better, he had to be a friend first, and love her in every way she needed. Whether she needed a friend, a brother, or a lover, he had to be there for her, right alongside her. It would be selfish to only love her as a boyfriend, it would be disheartening to love her as merely a friend. Yet the road of recovery was a long and dangerous one, and Spencer would need the love and support from all angles. Toby would provide it, no matter how much it hurt to say goodbye to the romance they once shared, but he could always hope, always dream, that one day, they would make it to the other side. One day they would find happiness again and no matter what happened, as long as Spencer found joy in living, Toby would be happy too.

_**I'm sorry for the terribly long wait- I had a three week psychology program at Stanford University in California and had very limited computer access. The majority of my time was spent conducting and evaluating a psychological experiment, while also doing the daily coursework and papers. I figured that since I have a two week dance intensive, I should post this before I'm too exhausted. Thank you for all of your support and wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me!**_

_That's Love Biotch: Thank you for your review; it was very flattering. I know that I took a big leap of faith when I made Sophie a fabrication but I'm glad that you are finding the beauty of the story. Please, if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review!_


	6. Not Waving, But Drowning

_**Not Waving, But Drowning**_

_Nobody heard him, the dead man,  
But still he lay moaning:  
I was much further out than you thought  
And not waving but drowning._

_Poor chap, he always loved larking  
And now he's dead  
It must have been too cold for him his heart gave way,  
They said._

Oh, no no no, it was too cold always  
(Still the dead one lay moaning)  
I was much too far out all my life  
And not waving but drowning.

_-Stevie Smith_

"How are you feeling?" Aria asked, worry laced throughout her tone.

"I'm fine." Once again Spencer spoke the lie that seemed to fly so effortlessly off of her tongue. She felt like she'd spent a millennium in the hospital and yet it had only been three days.

"Don't give us that," Emily chided. "It's understandable for you to not to be okay," she continued, more gently this time. The girls had been in and out for the past few days, what with school and all, but they were finally able to spend more than a twenty minute session with their friend due to it being a Saturday.

"Yeah, where's the Spencer who used to kill with honesty?" Hanna flipped a strand of her dirty blonde hair over her bare shoulder. "Ow!" Hanna exclaimed as Aria's not-too-subtle hand knocked her friends upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Well, for one: way to be inconsiderate! And two: how many times do we have to correct your idioms?"

"Yeah Han," Emily chuckled, "the saying goes 'kill with kindness.'"

"Some things never change," Spencer sighed, almost happily, trying to forget that things were far from 'normal'- not that they'd ever truly known normal…

"Now my hair is all messed up," Hanna muttered before staring at the wall, a pout gracing her perfectly manicured features. And as Spencer looked on, even if it was just for a moment, she felt whole again- like someone had picked up the pieces and strung them back together. This was something she remembered; she remembered the bickering and bantering between her friends, Hanna's hopelessness when it came to common phrases, and all three of the girls always right beside her, holding her hand through the good times and the bad.

"But seriously Spence," Hanna continued to pry, "what's goody-two-shoes up to?" With that, both Aria and Emily mentally face palmed themselves all the while knocking Hanna's shoulders once more.

"Everything and nothing. Back and forth. Give and take. I feel hopeless and lost but at the same time feel like everything I need to know I know I just can't access it. It's like I'm locked out of my own brain and I'm trying to string the pieces back together yet the only pieces I have are warped. They've been soaked in water, shrunk, and stretched again. I just…I just can't do it anymore." Spencer quickly swiped at the tracks of fresh tears, willing them to hold out a little longer; she at least wanted the girls to leave before the water works started. It felt like all she did anymore was cry and if there was anything Spencer hated it was looking weak, something she had her parents to thank for.

"Oh Spence, sweetie," Emily cooed, sliding onto the bed next to her best friend. "I'm not saying this will be easy- heck, I know it won't be. But if anyone can make it through this, it's you." She carefully pushed aside some of Spencer's mocha locks and brushed them over to her other shoulder, gently lowering Spencer's head onto her broad shoulder. "And remember- not everything is black and white. Life is about living in the gray; that is where we thrive."

"You are the glue that holds us together; let us have the chance to pay back the favor," Aria added giving Spencer's hand another squeeze.

"Yeah listen to Kelly Clarkson: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Well I think she lied because I don't feel strong; I feel like I'm falling and won't ever find my footing again."

"But that's the beauty of recovery. Just because you fell down the rabbit hole doesn't mean you won't find your way out." Emily planted a tender kiss on Spencer's temple. "I've never been through…this…but I have dealt with grief and loss and I know what it feels like feel like you're sinking." Spencer began to cut in when Emily swiftly yet softly put a single finger over Spencer's uncharacteristically chapped lips. "However, I will tell you- It. Gets. Better. Life goes on, people grow, things never stay the same. But if you need to hold on to something, hold on to us, hold on to Toby, not your illness. We will always be here for you no matter how much things change or how screwed up our lives get." Spencer chuckled slightly and held on a little tighter. Emily was right; she would make it through this, things would get better, and her friends would always be there for her. Life is and always will be one big crazy mess but with the love she has come to know, there will definitely be an eye in the storm.

* * *

"Bold with three sugars and decaf light and sweet," a waitress in her mid-forties with smudged eyeliner and wide yellow glasses nearly screamed in the all-too-quiet coffee shop on the first floor of the hospital.

"Thanks," Emily smiled at the woman, trying not to burst out laughing at her ridiculous makeup job paired with the tacky checkered blue and black apron. The lady smiled, walking away slowly, prompting Emily to put off the conversation until she was out of earshot. "As I was saying," Emily began, "there was no way you could have known," Emily grasped the hand across from her as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I should've known. I should've seen this coming. I could have stopped this; I could have saved her." He too took a sip of his strong coffee- the only way he could drink it all due to Spencer. "She's in so much pain…so much pain and I didn't stop it from happening."

"Tobes, look at me," Emily took her hand, warm from holding her cup of Joe, and lifted Toby's chin so that his eyes met hers. "Didn't her doctor say that secrecy is a large part of the disease? Even Spencer had no idea what she was getting into when this started- it's her body and she was clueless. This disease became her normal and that's something that we all have to accept."

"But she can't go on living this way!" Toby raised his voice, shaking his head away and instead stared into his coffee. "I'm her boyfriend- I'm supposed to be there for her," Toby whispered hoarsely.

"You're speaking as if the door has closed- as if Spencer really died, as if her life support was turned off. Listen to me Toby, please, hear me out." When he looked up, tears staining his taut cheeks, Emily continued. "She woke up just before we flipped the switch- someone was looking out for her and I know that's not much considering all that has happened, but know that she was given a second chance…and so were you. Anorexia nervosa has the highest mortality rate of any mental illness. Add depression, anxiety, and OCD and you have liquid death." Emily still cringed when she thought of what Spencer had been dealing with for so long all on her own. "Spencer is one of the lucky ones- she survived. You still have the chance to protect her, to help her cope with these ailments. But in order to solve the problem you have to first accept that it's there. Don't give up because if you do, then you really will fail. I know how much you guys love each other and with time, things will even out. Right now, she feels lost and helpless; it's almost like she's blind to reality. And more than that, she's so frustrated with herself for not remembering the truth- the whole truth- that she's going to end up stunting her ability to heal."

"What else can I do for her?" Toby shook his head, feeling hopeless himself.

"Just be there for her. That's more than enough. _You _are more than enough," Emily soothed. "Help her remember; be the one to help her learn to live again."

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Next time I will not keep you waiting this long- writer's block is terrible! I'll be trying to stick with once a week updates… And thanks to everyone for giving the idea of fabrication a chance. I know it's hard for characters we love to go but I have been planning this for a long time and am working really hard to still keep Sophie alive in our hearts!**_

_Jenny- Your review made me so very happy and I just had to update right away! Thanks for your inspiration._

_SpobyForever- Thanks for reading this and giving it a chance. I'm glad you enjoy it even though it's very emotional… _

_Elenabee- I'm glad you find this interesting. I feel that there needs to be a variety to Spoby fanfiction. Thanks again for reviewing and wow- so happy that you liked __**We Need Each Other**__. I do that too- get so caught up in a story that I read the whole thing, haha._

_Amazingally9916- Thanks for reviewing and love the prediction. Guess we'll have to wait and see… Sorry for the delay but I'll try to get back on track with weekly updates._

_Eryn1993- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy that you're on board with this story._


	7. A Match Made In Heaven

_**A Match Made In Heaven**_

"Spencer would it be alright to begin your therapy session?" Dr. Mintz asked after he finished shuffling through her thin file. In order for Spencer to respond well to therapy, her team of doctors and nurses had decided to give her a few days to recuperate before the questioning and uncovering began. Toby had not left her side through all of this and Spencer was not sure whether she was grateful or annoyed…she wasn't sure of anything anymore. However, in this one instance Spencer was more than grateful to have Toby in the room- her friends were at school and although they would have dropped everything to come be by her side, she didn't want to ask; she didn't want to look weak and she didn't want to be alone. She needed him by her side and whether that was a temporary feeling or what she would always feel, Spencer was more than willing to place her hand in Toby's for the hour laid out before her.

Nodding slightly, Spencer responded. "Yes, let's get this over with." Toby squeezed her hand a little tighter, kissing her knuckles, before kindly returning his attention to the doctor who sat before them.

"I'm going to begin by asking you a series of questions. It's your time to talk so I'll refrain from inputting my opinion. I want you to answer as honestly and with as much detail as possible- remember this therapy session is your time. If you have something you want to share or talk about, please don't be afraid to change the direction of the conversation. However, I will ask that you do not avoid the questions either." Dr. Mintz paused, looking up at his patient, "Is that understood?" To that, Spencer nodded resolutely, looking to Toby who gave an encouraging nod. "Then let our session commence. I'll begin with the basics. How do you remember feeling about your life?"

"Umm…I remember feeling stressed but so happy to have Sophie." Spencer began to cry, tears dropping onto her and Toby's clasped hands. "I loved her and although I hated that she didn't grow up with a father; I knew I did the best I could for her." Toby looked worried at her statement yet kept his mouth shut for the Spencer's sake. He was unsure as to whether he was allowed to ask questions too.

"I would continue but I see that Toby has something on his mind concerning what you just disclosed. Seeing as you have welcomed him into your session, I would like to allow him an active part in your recovery as well. Toby, please join in," Dr. Mintz stated with the raising of his eyebrows.

"Thank you," Toby let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Spence-I mean, Spencer, I thought I was Sophie's father. If I was her dad, why didn't she have a father?"

Spencer took in a deep breath and looked to the ground, not able to look Toby in the eye when she told him the truth- or at least, what she remembered of the truth. "I had told the girls and was going to tell you too- that you were going to be a father, I mean- but then you told me that you slept with Melissa so I broke up with you." Toby's face was one of pure astonishment and he gently turned Spencer's chin to face him. She avoided his eyes so he tipped her chin up shaking his head, trying to formulate his response. But Spencer merely shook her head at the sad look in his eyes. "I know you didn't; at least later on I realized that you had lied about the entire situation. But by that point it was too late- Sophie was already three years old and I had raised her on my own. It had been almost four years- I didn't trust you and didn't think I ever would." Toby sucked in a dry breath at her statement; his hope had been running low lately, ever since he had found Spencer nearly dead and in need of help.

"Spencer," Dr. Mintz noticed the hesitation in the couple, "I heard you say that you didn't think you would ever trust Toby again. Does that mean that over time you came to trust him?" Spencer nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But from the look of it, you were just beginning to trust again. Why do you think that is?"

Toby, who looked slightly less pale, looked down at Spencer to meet her chocolate orbs. "I didn't believe him when he told me he lied until Emily tricked me into meeting him for coffee. He told me that he had to lie; he had to lie about Melissa to protect me. Toby wanted to protect me from A."

"A?" Dr. Mintz looked between Toby and Spencer for clarification.

"A tortured me and my friends in high school. She watched our every move, knew all of our secrets, and would kill or injure us and everyone close to us if we went against her," Spencer cringed at the memory.

"She's not imagining this- A threatened the girls for years," Toby vouched for his girlfriend, not wanting the doctor to think that this was another skewed memory.

"Yes, yes, I have spoken with Dr. Sullivan extensively. What a terrible thing that must have been to go through," Dr. Mintz spoke with nothing but empathy. The two looked down, a look of terror still gracing their features. "I do have a question however. I feel like there is more to the story." Spencer looked up, fear in her eyes. "Is that correct?"

After looking to Spencer, Toby knew there was more to the story than Spencer was letting on. "When I saw him, when I went to meet him that day, Toby told me something. Something that no matter what he said I wasn't really sure about. He told me that he was a member of their team…A's team." A gasp was heard and Toby was quick to cover his mouth. What was he to do? Spencer thought he was A- the worst thing that happened in her life and she thought he was responsible. She was right of course but only half right. He was A to save her, not to cause her pain.

The doctor however remained calm. "If Toby was A, why did you trust him at all?"

"I wanted to trust him because he told me that he was A to protect me. To keep me from harm."

"Did you believe him?"

"Not right away. But Emily convinced me that he was there for me- always had been." Toby smiled slightly at this. Even in Spencer's memories Emily was there for him and as sweet as pie.

"Yet you are strong-willed," Dr. Mintz began, "You surely had to come to this decision on your own."

Spencer took this moment to look into Toby's cerulean eyes. "Emily might have made me reconsider my outlook, but it was me who thought chose to trust him. I knew Toby- I know you Toby- and you were always the moral compass, always the one who would protect me. I wanted to trust you; no, I needed to trust you." And in that second Toby's lips came crashing down on hers, boundaries forgotten. The therapy session would be continued at a later date but tonight, they would sleep well, both knowing exactly where they stood. They belonged to each other, had each other's hearts, and never would they ever leave one another again. They were Spencer and Toby and Toby and Spencer; there was not one without the other. For the pair had come to realize that even the most troubling issues would be resolved. Both wanted the other and both would fight for the other. It was not Toby vying for Spencer's love- it was Spoby, as Emily dubbed them, fighting for each other. They were the picture of true love and for once in her life, at least the life she remembered, Spencer had never been so sure about letting someone in as she was now. Toby was her rock, not her hard place, and he would forever be her one, true love. They were soul mates, they were each other's halves, they were written in the stars. They were chants of true love and the x's and the o's; they were twin souls and they were valentine hearts. The two, forever and always, were the ones who were meant to be.

_**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to leave them below.**_

_Elenabee- I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I definitely love the Tomily friendship and would love to see more of it on the show. For that reason, Emily will be showing up a lot…I feel like she is the ultimate voice of reason and has so much to offer those around her, Spencer and Toby in particular. And you're right- Spencer knows deep down how she feels so she is very guarded- however I hope this chapter helps with that! Thanks for supporting this story! _

_Eryn1993- Thanks for reviewing. I agree with you- Spencer is getting better but she needs time and support. These issues won't be resolved in a day. However, I hope this chapter was a start!_

_Amanda- Thanks for joining in on my stories. I love reviews and was glad to hear from you! I'm sorry that I'm taking you for a bit of a ride but I have had this plot boiling in my head for a while now. I don't want this to be just another story- I want it to be interesting and for it to turn heads. Sophie will be making an appearance and more will be explained! Thank you so much for your support!_

_Alexis- Thanks for your review. I love getting feedback. I hope that this chapter is up to par!_


End file.
